User talk:Awyman13
Re: Yo Good to see you are alive and kicking. I've been quite inactive myself, actually. You (and I) have a lot to catch up on. See you soon! :) 00:40, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Achievements Not sure if you saw this, but we reached a consensus to remove achievements. 22:39, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Favor Nice to hear from you again! Yeah, I put those up a little while before you asked, just asked PLR to rename a couple of them because I accidentally added a .png.png to the end of them. - 02:29, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :And you've renamed them, Danke much. - 02:30, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: FS Yes, I believe I pulled the images yesterday. CTE Battlelog doesn't update the Asignments, though, so I only have the name and requirements for a handful of them. Should I put them up and the leave ones I don't have as Unknown? - 02:38, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :The ones that I know the names and requirements for have been added, holding on to the other ones because I have placeholder file names for them at the moment. - 03:04, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Reflex Sights Merge Just gonna throw my two cents in here, but the RX01 (Reflex) and the SRS seem to be separate sights in-game, the Reflex was in the beta and we only just saw the SRS yesterday. Plus, they're different sights in real life, so we should probably keep them on different pages, ala AK-47 and AK-74. - 22:49, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Per Apprentice. 12:59, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi That anon you blocked said that Yuri called him a pervert. That's probably why he trolled his talk page. ATP2555 II (talk) 01:51, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Flynn vandalism That anon keeps editing Flynn from different IPs. I think we might need to lock it from unregistered edits for a while. - 05:52, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi Hey man. Going pretty well. Haven't been on the wiki much, but still keeping an eye on things. Yourself? 17:21, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :Haha nice. I know what an Airman is y'know 05:23, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: PS4 BF4 Nice! Been a little busy this week but hopefully we can squad up sometime soon. Keep a lookout for DK, 3RD and BBP as well - maybe we can actually earn some points for the BF Wiki clan! FluoxetinePatch (talk) 14:45, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Recent non-English vandalism Hi Awyman13, As you are the most recently active admin, I'm leaving you with this report of recent vandalism on XD-1 Accipiter. The offending user is . According to Google Translate, their edit translates to this. -- 12:58, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:Adminship Nomination Awesome! I was actually on a brief hiatus from the wiki, come back and then this happens. I'll write something up for it; hopefully Arrow and PLR show up sometime and weigh in. - 00:19, October 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Adminship Nomination Thank you for the nomination. I'm not exactly sure what this will change or if I'm suitable for the job, but if you think I am then I'll give it a go. I just have to work out what to put for the nominee's statement. As for the Dragon's Teeth pages, I'll get started as soon as I can! FluoxetinePatch (talk) 19:05, October 27, 2014 (UTC) No One Gets Left Behind Hi, do you have any idea as to why: - James Wyatt betrayed Bad Company? - Arkady Kirilenko killed James Wyatt? Many thanks, SniperKing1 (talk) 20:08, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Replay Okay. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 17:46, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Admin Thank you for the promotion, but I'd appreciate it if you could check with at least one other admin if they're okay with this when we can get a hold of them (I know, the RFA's been up for over a month, but things do get shoved down in the recent activity sometimes.) Also, I'm still Teal instead of being Yellow, :P But again, thank you so much for this. If I keep the position I'll do my best with it. - 23:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :OH LORD NOW I'M BLUE WHY Thanks, hopefully it catches up in a few hours. And yes, the Admin dash is very spiffy, I think it will come in handy. Thanks again! - 00:29, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know I blocked an anon a little while ago, his edits brought me to believe a warning wouldn't do much. Not sure if anything should be done as far as what George said on his talk, since I forgot to post a ban notice earlier. - 06:57, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure thing. I actually had to fix mine, it was stuck in the TU color because I was still in the rollback category, so I know how. Will give him the award as well. - 04:37, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Done and done - 04:47, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey, brother, and happy thanksgiving How's it going? The wiki picked up? Anyway, I might he picking up editing again as I've bought Premium BF4. Just wanted to say hi, since PLR hasn't replied to the same thing I left on his page. ''Jack'' // [[User_talk:Jack of All|''Bleh.]] 04:03, November 29, 2014 (UTC)'' Oh, getting back into it. Helluva learning curb between BF3 and BF4, but still liking it. It's definitely imroved since the year's time that I left it be, but still a good amount of bugs. It's pretty enjoyable, not so much as BF3, but y'know, what is. It's probably that I just need to switch over to next-gen like everyone else, but I'll stick to it. But, yeah, how's it been on the wiki? ''Jack'' // [[User_talk:Jack of All|''Bleh.]] 06:28, November 29, 2014 (UTC)'' Damn. Even Tywin and Yuri are gone? ''Jack'' // ''Bleh.'' 18:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Hardline weapons Apparently there was another private beta recently, and Visceral has let the guys that went release some of the footage from it, including the weapon list. Working on adding some of the new stuff now. - 22:03, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Neat, were you at the event or did you just know about it? Anyway, almost done, some of these are being difficult with finding rl info. Visceral's chosen some interesting new weapons, I wasn't even aware the HCAR existed until today. - 00:16, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: I changed it to the color of the background, it was darker for a little while though. I'm not sure what the previous color was since the one in the css was white, if you know what it was I'll try to change it to that, or we can try and change the text color. - 06:06, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Scratch that, thought you were asking about the background color. No, I did not alter the text color. It was black by default, and I'm not sure what the previous color was. If you can remember what we used before I'll set that back up, but I'll see if I change it to something visible for now. - 06:12, December 5, 2014 (UTC)